Maelstrom SAMurai
by RenTap
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack what if it was arranged by the Fourth Hokage, so that he could use his daughter as it Jinchuuriki. But on that night his plan was altered when he have twin instead of just a daughter. Chakraless!Naruto, Satsujin-ken!Naruto, Alive!Minato and Kushina, Evil!Minato and Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance X Naruto **

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything well maybe the plot of this story I guess**

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack what if it was arranged by the Fourth Hokage, so that he could use his daughter as it Jinchuuriki. But on that night his plan was altered when he have twin instead of just a daughter. The twin was named Naruto and Naomi (I am really sorry if there is anyone who already use this name and I really did not plan to steal it from any of you) . With Naomi as the Kyuubi **Jinchuuriki** and all the village hate him except his twin sister, his mother and a few others, watch as Naruto take the shinobi world by storm when he rediscover an ancient tool of war. Chakraless!Naruto, Satsujin-ken!Naruto, Alive!Minato and Kushina, Evil!Minato and Konoha.**

"Normal speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demonic voice/Bijuu/Blade Wolf/Cyborg speech"**

_****'Demonic voice/Bijuu/Blade Wolf/Cyborg thought'****_

****[Jutsu Name]****

* * *

**A/N: This is an edited version after being beta read by Yimo**

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

Konoha, it is a beautiful village with nature surrounding it on all sides. Konoha was also one of the most powerful hidden village in the Elemental Country. Located in Hi no Kuni, Konoha always had the most perfect weather that one could ever hope for compared to other hidden villages and like any other day, today is not an exception. It was a great day for the civilian and shinobi population to go out because of the sunny weather. Well... It is good unless you are a certain blonde haired, whiskered kid in Konoha by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Right about now said boy is currently running from yet another mobs of civilian and several shinobi chasing after him in order to "put the demon in its place" as they say it.

"Dammit! That asshole must be the one letting the mobs chase me again" said the 6 years old boy running with all strength he had in his tiny body.

"You have nowhere to run demon!" shouted one of the people in the mob. "We will always make your life a living hell you good for nothing demon!" said another and other shouts and curses were directed toward him.

"For all I see you are the demon here hurting a child!" Naruto shout back at the mobs while running to find a safe place. "You are no child. The Fourth himself said that you are the Kyuubi trapped in human form!" said one of the ANBU wearing a dog mask with a gravity defying silver hair who always took part in chasing and hurting the little boy.

_'That bastard of a father! I swear one day I will make you pay along with Konoha'_ Naruto thought. Unlike what other hidden village think, Naruto was not treated well even though he is the Hokage's son. Heck, even the Suna Jinchuuriki wasn't chased by a mobs almost every day.

He ran as fast as possible but when he reached a nearby chasm **(the one Jiraiya pushed Naruto to when he learned how to summon toad)** with a river flowing through it, his running was cut short after one of the shinobi threw two kunais at both of his legs to immobilize him. Like always the beating came after he was rendered immobile.

As always the ANBU will come down and bring him to the hospital to get treated for his injuries and to cover it up from his mother or sister. For young Naruto the only people who are kind to him were his mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, his twin sister Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, the ANBU with the weasel mask, the one with the neko mask, Mikoto Uchiha, her daughter Suki Uchiha and the family who own the Ramen stall that his sister, mother and himself loved so much. This was no surprise given that that particular stall is the only shop willing to serve him food, because everyone else hated him with passion.

All this is because his father told the village the secret when his mother and twin weren't around the village to go and train on using the Kyuubi chakra seeing as both of them are the jinchuuriki for the yin half and yang half of the Kyuubi chakra. That bastard of a father told everyone that he is actually the Kyuubi itself and he even sealed off his chakra coil making him unable to use chakra forever.

But tonight is wasn't like any other night. Tonight was his birthday, but that's not what made it different from other nights. No, tonight was different because instead of the ANBU it was his own father, the Yondaime Hokage, who came to get him. With a sword in his hand. "Well...well...well... Hello there son, you look like shit" said Minato while walking towards his son. "Yeah and it all thanks to you, bastard" Naruto said and spat at him at the end of his sentence.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore seeing as I'm feeling really generous today and have decided to let you go." Minato said while drawing his katana. "Really? Maybe I should be thankful, but then again, it might be a bad idea to let you have your way. Especially after the last time when you sealed my chakra permanently." Naruto said as he got up and tried to find a way to escape his father.

"Yeah I know. That whore Kushina didn't even sense that you could no longer use chakra. She even let me _train_ you while she trained with Naomi-chan to better control their Kyuubi chakra. What a fine mother she is." He said stopping in front of Naruto with his sword fully drawn ready to cut Naruto down. "YOU! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE!'"Naruto shouted as he tried to punch his father. Tried being the key word. His father simply sidestepped to avoid him and slashed his back, making a wound from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist drawing a lot of blood him. "Arrgghhh!" Naruto was downed and fell face first on the dirt ground.

"Ha...ha...ha..." All present laughed at Naruto and the civilians cheered for their beloved Hokage while he just laid there on the ground clenching his teeth at the intense pain on his back. "You really are pathetic. Well I'd like to stay and abuse you more but your mother and sister will be back soon so lets make this quick, shall we? Inu Boar, hold him" Minato said, and with that the dog masked Anbu along his partner the Boar masked ANBU held Naruto up in front of his father with their back at the chasm.

The Yondaime was about to strike him down when he heard Naruto mumbling about something. "Could you say it louder _son_" he said. "I said, I swear the I will bring my mother and sister out of this hell hole and out of you reach and then burn this village to the ground along with you!" he said to Minato and said man just laugh at it along with the civilians and shinobis present, saying something like "Yeah right.", "You can't even use chakra" and "like you can stand up to our Yondaime".

"Ha..ha..ha.. You do know how to crack a joke. Like you could ever do something like that. Just keep dreaming you demon." The Yondaime said and tried to slash Naruto across his abdomen, but missed when Naruto unexpectedly kicked Boar in his stomach making him let go of his right arm. Unfortunately for Naruto this proved to be a bad decision as the blade cut through his right arm, cleanly severing his right arm.

Hokage was in surprised, but paid no mind to what had just happened. As for Naruto, the pain from losing his right arm made his mind go blank. The momentum from his kick made the Inu let go of his left arm leaving him to take several step backward that ended in Naruto falling into the chasm.

The Yondaime saw what happened and just let out a sigh while everyone was cheering about how their Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi "Didn't expect that to happen but whatever" he said and dismissing the others. "Great now I have to come up with an excuse to Kushina and Naomi about his death. Maybe I can blame an assassin from Iwa and that the only thing left of him at the scene when the ANBU and me arrived was his right arm." He thought to himself before telling the ANBU about his cover up story and ordered them to tell the other Shinobi who are loyal to him to spread it around the village.

**With Kushina and Naomi**

Both of them were jumping from tree to tree on their way to Konoha after 3 month of training in using the chakra of Kyuubi. Most of the training involve Kushina teaching Naomi on how to utilize the bijuu chakra as Kushina herself was the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi before and after giving birth to Naruto and Naomi. So it was logical for her to train her daughter.

Naomi was a carbon copy of her mother just like how Naruto is a carbon copy of Minato, the only difference that set her apart from her mother is that she, although she has her mother beautiful red hair, has blonde bangs the shade of Naruto's and Minato's hair and a whisker marks like her twin brother.

After several hours of jumping they decided to take a break at a nearby dango shop to take a break and eat before continuing their journey. "I can't wait to go back and meet with Naru-nii, I wonder how much stronger he became after training with dad. I bet he can even use dad's signature move the **[Rasengan]** and **[Hiraishi]** now." said Naomi Naomi kept talking excitedly to her mother she did not realize the turmoil in her mother heart as Kushina thought to herself _'This feeling, I don't get it. It feel as if something really bad is about to happen. What is it?'_ She was snapped from her thoughts when Naomi stopped talking and just looked at her with wide eyes.

Feeling confused she followed her daughter's gaze and found that the cup in her hand was cracking slowly. She was about to switch to a new cup when she stopped, registering that the crack was over a fishcake picture that is on the cup she was holding and that made her think of only one thing, _'NARUTO!'._ Without any delay she then grabbed her daughter's hand, fear evident in her face, took her still confused daughter in hope to reach Konoha as fast as possible with only the safety of her son in her head.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in so much pain that it practically paralyzed him as he flowed with the river and entered some sort of tunnel. The water didn't sooth his pain either in his stump of an arm and he was definitely having a difficult time to staying afloat with only one he was drifting his head was full with many things at once _'Is this how my life is going to end? With drowning. Kaa-chan, Nao-chan am I not going to see the both of you anymore? ...no..no..NO! I'm not going to end like this! I still have to make sure that they will be out of that damn village and make those who make my life hell pay for what they have done and in order to do that I must survive this! I will never give up, no matter what!'_ With renewed resolve he began to struggle to navigate his way to a river bank.

Naruto felt ecstatic when he moved towards the wall of the tunnel so he could grab it as to stop himself from flowing along with the current. It was only two meters away, two more meters and he would be able to stop himself and then he could plan on how to return to Konoha so he could make them all pay for what they had done to him.

_'Alright! just a little bit more.'_ Thought Naruto as he tried to catch the wall of the tunnel so he could stop himself from drifting even further down the tunnel that lead to who knows where. But unfortunately for him, fate wasn't in the mood to help him today. This was made clear in a most painful way when a stalactite that hung from the tunnel ceiling hit his head hard and knocked him out.

His world began to fade and as darkness invaded his vision. The world began to turn dark for him. Even darker then what it had been before and it didn't take long before he completely lost consciousness. _'Kaa-chan, Nao-chan...'_ Were the last things in his head before it all gave way.

**Unkown beach shore**

It was nighttime. The stars decorated the sky and the full moon shone brightly as if it was the sun, lighting the whole beach shore, turning the view of the shore into a breathtaking view that seem to only be able to exist in a painting.

The view would surely put anyone who looked upon at ease if not for the fact that the island have no inhabitant, except for the black figure walking on the sand of the beach.

If one would take a closer look at it they would surely think it was an animal like a tiger, dog or a wolf from the way the black figure moved. The figure was definitely quadrupedal, it had a really long tail and a glowing red eyes that seemed to glow with power. It slowly walked on the beach, under the silvery gaze of the moon. It moved with the elegance of a predator, and when the moon light shone directly upon it most of it's details could be seen .

If the figure were to resemble an animal it'd be wolf of some kind. The only different being that it looked nothing like a real wolf, as this "wolf" looked like it was made out of metal and was mostly colored in black, silver and yellow. The head in no way resembles a wolf's but one could argue that it does look wolf-like. It's "face" was very triangle-like with "ears" that doubled as some kind of visor that can cover it "face". It also had claws three on each "paw". It also walked on the tips of the claws instead of on its palm like other wolfs would. It also possessed knife-like blades attached to the underside of each leg. Attached to the hips of the 'wolf' were two holsters, each leg holding three knife like weapons that looked different from the usual ninja kunai. The "wolf's" tail was also quite odd and differed from any other wolf as it was a long and thin tail that looked like belonged to a mouse. It also seemed as if the tail itself was alive, moving around non stop, touching its surroundings with the tip of the tail that bore three small "tails" in a triangle formation.

The "wolf" kept walking along the shore until it suddenly stopped to look at a lump of some sort in front of it. The lump was actually a human. No, the right term is an injured human. This was Naruto and he look really pale because of all the blood he lost from his severed arm. Even an idiot could have know he was gravely injured as the sand beneath the blonde was soaked with his blood, changing it's color to a literal bloody-red.

After a few second the "wolf" had identified Naruto as a human and spoke with a mechanical voice **"This is not what I expected to find on a beach at a time like this."** the "wolf" said out loud and without wasting any time used its tail to lift Naruto up and started running with him towards the jungle.

**A few hours later**

Naruto began to regain his consciousness and grunted when he found out the the place he was currently at was really bright. After taking some time to adjust his eyes he began to look around the place he was in. He got the impression that the place he was at was some sort of a lab with all sorts of tools, ranging from the ones he recognized to the ones he even knew existed.

From what he could see, Naruto began to fear for the worst, thinking that some one had found him and had done something to him. The only possible bastard who could have found him and done some twisted experiment on him was Orochimaru or that bastard Yondaime.

With fear evident on his face he frantically started to look around. trying to find the one responsible. All the while he prayed with all his heart to any deity that it was not who he thought it was _'Please! Oh please! Any deity out there I pray to you please let me be wrong for this time. PLEASE!'_

And it seem like his prayer was accepted when he did not find the Snake Sannin or his father. Letting out a breath of relief he tried to get up from the operating table but could not because he was bound to the table and, like any other 6 years old kid his age would react, he began to panic and tried to get himself out of the restraints with all the might he could muster, which wasn't much in his current condition with the loss of his right arm.

However his effort was stopped when a clawed mechanical hand suddenly rested on his body, shocking him. Fearfully he turned his head toward the source of the hand to find what best describe as a mechanical wolf looking straight at him with its glowing red eyes.

After few minutes of staring in silent the mechanical wolf start to talk to Naruto **"I advise you to cease movement while you are in this condition if you want to stay alive"** It said to Naruto and then it went back to being silent again.

...

...

...

"YOU CAN TALK!" Naruto shouted.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Well there you have it my first NarutoXMGR:R fanfic and I hope you like it. As usual read and review, your review is really appreciated along with any constructive criticism or comment and for those who read my other story I'm really sorry for not updating any of those story because right now I have to work those story from scrap now as all the data in my old laptop was deleted when I sent it to be repaired as the computer technician in all his infinite wisdom re-formated my laptop without informing me and the worse part he didn't even make any back up data! So yeah it will definitely long before I can update both of the story. Also thank you** Yimo **for being my beta reader for this story. ****RenTap out.**

**I have posted 2 challenge in my profile so check it if you want to accept it.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: Both are not mine**

**Beta reader: **Zer0the0mega108

**Edited by: **Zer0the0mega108

* * *

The island of Uzu can be considered a paradise to those that love the nature and any sort of archaeologist as there are tons of ancient ruin scattered around the island. BUT the reason why no Daimyos even tried to make a claim this beauty of an island is simply because only an Uzumaki may enter the island or those that the sealing matrix around the island considered animals base on their chakra.

As stated above things have been quite peaceful to the inhabitant of the island of Uzu the former place for what considered as the sixth great nation in Elemental Nation called Uzushiogakure or is it

**"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"**

The scream of anguish scared of all the bird on the island. The owner of the voice is none other than Naruto Uzumaki the former son of the bastard Minato Namikaze seeing as he refuse to call the man who almost kill him 6 years ago as his father

Right now beneath the island in a secret underground bunker that is more advanced than anything present in the entire Elemental nation we can find Naruto in one of the place medical room as he lay on the bed

This is the fourth times since he was 7 years old that he have to endure this painful procedure of replacing his new cybernetic arm. The arm was given to him by the mechanical wolf-like puppet **(1)** that doesn't require any puppeteer at all named Blade Wolf that saves him 6 years ago.

"Aarrrghh! Fuck this is still hurt even after four years. Remind me again why is it that I have to replace my arm every years?" he asked Blade Wolf as he sitting up on his bed after the success of the operation that was done by his medic cyborgs- man he still thought how awesome he is for having a cyborg as Blade Wolf insist of calling them that instead of awesome self-moving human puppet like he intended to, to work for him.

**"You need to replace it yearly until you reach your prime Naruto in which you will not have an incredible growth anymore. Unless you want that right arm of your to be significantly smaller than your body just tell me"** reply Blade Wolf who has been sitting next to him the whole time since the start of the operation.

"Well no I don't want it" he said paling at the image he conjured of him having a small right arm with adult body and he shuddered to think what his mother and twin sister reaction might be when the have a reunion.

"But at least can you put me under when doing it so that I don't have to feel the pain?" begged Naruto for the fourth times.

**"You already know the answer. If we give you a sedative it will mess with the process of connecting your nerve, blood vessel and any other important things to connect with your cybernetic arm"** stated Blade Wolf as he watch Naruto slip back his cloths and secure Muramasa back to its rightful place at his waist.

Naruto at this point now support a new kind of clothing. He now wear a black muscle shirt under an orange colored long-sleeve jacket that have a red fur lining the collar of the jacket although only the left part of the jacket have sleeve the right is sleeve-less, as for pants he wear a black ANBU pants along with a shin protector that produce a small 'ballooning' effect of his pants at the knees and a closed toe ninja sandal.

At his waist he wear a belt that is fitted with Jetstream Sam 'swivel-arm'**(2)** to hold Muramasa like he does with a waist cape going down from his waist to his ankle in the same color scheme as his jacket but instead of normal cloth the cape is armor plated.

"Alright fine I'll stop asking for it now. Shessh at least my training using the Satsujin-ken style is finish, so can I use 'it' now." He said while walking along the walkway to reach the main hall which house his 'office'.

For the past four years Naruto has been drilled to the ground by Blade Wolf after the boy tell Blade Wolf of his desire to bring justice to the people of Konoha, he then train him to use the Satsujin-ken style of the late Sam that the man leave to him before his final fight with Raiden.

And surprisingly he adapted to the style quite fast which is astounding since the style require tremendous amount of strength since Sam required to wear an exo-suit to use the style to the max but Naruto only use his natural body to do the same.

After some study done by Blade Wolf on him the result shock him seeing as his chakra was sealed permanently BUT it seem the seal has a flaw; sure it prevent him from using chakra to perform ninjutsu or even to bring his chakra out of his body is impossible. But because of the fact that he can't get his chakra out, his body is being overloaded with it.

What seem to be fatal to anyone is avoided because of his Uzumaki heritage thus the overload of chakra is now strengthening him making his physical strength at the age of 12 now is on par with the strength of Tsunade Senju but the downside is he always have to get his chakra siphoned by Blade Wolf every six month to avoid him becoming a bomb literally.

**"Not yet we still need 'preparation' and a willing person with enough chakra to use 'it' without any complication"** said Blade Wolf.

The walk to his 'office' takes about 5 minutes from the medical sector. Along the way he was greeted with respect from every cyborg that he passed. When he ask Blade Wolf about the cyborgs he would say that they were all saved by Blade Wolf by the order of Raiden thousand years ago because of the event called 'Nature Revenge'.

When he asked what is the 'Nature Revenge' he always get the reply of "The day when the world fight back" and Blade Wolf will walk away from him for several minutes before coming back at his side.

Arriving in his office he finds three cyborgs with stealth camouflage capability are already in his office. From the look of it the three was a part of a group of cyborgs that he sent to Konohagakure six years ago after he find out that he can command any cyborgs he desire

"Oh! You guys arrive earlier than I expected" He said as he take the seat behind the table in front of the three cyborgs with Blade Wolf sitting in front of the door

**"We have important news to report to you and it is about your family."** The leader of the group named Alligator said, saluting him

Naruto hearing that it is about his family instantly become serious "Go on." He command the cyborgs.

**"According to my men it seem that your mother Kushina Uzumaki have acquired a gennin squad just three days ago and it is the first ever team that is consist of an all-female member in Konoha sir."** Alligator reported his men finding to Naruto.

"Who is it?" He asked.

**"Sir?"** The confused cyborg asked.

"The member I mean who is it?" Naruto clarified for the cyborg.

**"Oh! The member of the squad is consist of your twin sister Naomi Uzumaki, the former Uchiha heiress now honorary Uzumaki, Suki Uzumaki and the former Hyuga heiress now honorary Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki sir!"** The cyborg replied.

Hearing that two names Naruto remember back to three years ago when he was 9 years old. That day his spies has returned to report to him and that day he was devastated when he find that his two best friends Hinata Hyuga and Suki Uchiha was banished from their respective clan along with their mother and in Hinata case her baby sister as well was banished.

And the reason for it is outrageous as well as stupid. The reason being for Hitomi Hyuga cannot give the clan head a male heir and as such the clan head Hiashi Hyuga kept a mistress and when the mistress was pregnant and give birth to a male heir he immediately divorce his wife and banish her along with her daughters in the middle of the night.

As for why Mikoto and her was banished is simply because Fugaku found out that one of his secret mistresses told him that she has been raising up his son in secret a boy named Sasuke with the same age as Suki so when he find out he declare that the woman to be his legal wife and the new Uchiha matriarch while divorce his current wife and banish her with her daughter.

Fortunately for them Itachi Mikoto son happen to found them; seeing as they were banished in the same night that rouse suspicion for Naruto since they coincidentally was banished the same night but he ignore it; Itachi immediately brought them to the Uzumaki clan compound.

Speaking of Uzumaki clan it seems that somehow his mother manages to find out the truths thanks to him using his spies to arrange an event for her. The event being that she manages to finish her mission that should take about three days to clear out a bandit settlement in one day- courtesy of his cyborgs force helping her out- when she goes to report in she overhear her so called husband chatting with his secretary.

She hear all about the truth that happen the day of Naruto 'assassination' how he tell the bitch that it was him the one who kill Naruto and that he even turn her son's right arm as a trophy.

That was the last straw as she barge in and saw that the bastard is sitting in front on his table holding her son's arm in a glass case and his secretary is on her knees with her head on top of the bastard crotch bopping her head up and down but stopped as she heard the door being roughly opened.

Seeing the scene she rush in throw the woman to the side and kick his exposed balls hard and take her son's arm back. As she leave Minato who is crying in pain she said that she no longer have any connection to him as she change back her name to Kushina Uzumaki as well as Naomi to Naomi Uzumaki discarding the Namikaze name.

But that was all in the past, now he is only interested in extracting the whole Uzumaki clan out of Konoha and that include his new aunts and cousins.

"So it seems my mother now have a gennin squad of her own. Interesting." The young Uzumaki male said.

**"What do you plan to do now Naruto? Are you going to go with your 'WoD' plan or do you intend to extract your family first?"** The faithful Blade Wolf asked.

"For now we will proceed with the WoD plan first since it is almost complete." He said pointing at the black sack on the floor next to Alligator

"So who did you bring this time." He asked.

**"From what we can get from him is that he is one of Orochimaru spy in Konoha."** Alligator said as he remove the black sack to show the content was actually one of the civilian council member named Abe Kiyoshi if he is not mistaken.

As for the frightened man he immediately shouted blindly since his eye is still covered and his arms and legs is tie to his back.

"Y… you! Whoever you are don't you know who I'm? How dare you kidnap me, release me now and maybe I'll let you off with light punishment!" the man demanded.

"Really now, how about you enlighten me of who you are." Naruto asked with sarcasm that clearly was missed by the man as he smirk at Naruto reply.

"Well I'll have you know that I'm the member of the esteemed Konoha Civilian Council" The man boasted, voice full of pride.

"So?"

The man hearing his captor nonchalant answer become enraged as shown on his reddening face said "So its mean that I can punish you AND your family harshly for this crime." He said thinking that his captor may feel scared and let him go

But his hope shattered when he hear his captor laughing "What are you laughing about! Don't you now as a council member I have authority over the shinobi force!" he tries to intimidate his captor again.

"Well the thing I find funny is that you thought I give a damn about your position or your threat." He said.

"What do you mean?" The confused council member asked.

"I imagine that no rescue attempt will be made by Konoha now and I have no intention of letting you go either." He said.

"What? There is no way they would let me here like this!" The man struggle in attempt to break free on his own but failed as the wires that bind him is a special wires that is more stronger than ninja wires as they could even stop the movement of a **RAPTOR** **UG** and against human flesh let just say you won't be left unscathed.

"Aaarrrggh!" The man cried as the wires that bind him begin to cut through his flesh the more he struggles to break free.

"Yeah it will be quite impossible to rescue a supposed dead man right?" He asked to the struggling man.

"What! What to do mean?!" He demanded Naruto.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you everything. Mongoose takes him to the others" he said as Mongoose follow his order and brought Abe to his designated place.

As soon as both were out of his office he dismissed the entire squad and turn to Blade Wolf.

"So how is operation Double 'D' going along?" he ask Blade Wolf.

**"My FENRIR squads have already managed to find the lead about the location of 'that' place. But still why would you want it Naruto?"** respond Blade Wolf

"Think of it as my back up plans in case this place becomes inhabitable in the future. Besides, I really want to see the hideout of the great Snake; THE soldier among soldiers and a legend, also because he have gone to hell and come back up as a demon" He said, "And just like him this fight of mine is all about my revenge"

**"Then I will help you in your quest for revenge Naruto"** said Blade Wolf.

"Thank you Blade Wolf. Now let start our WoD plan shall we" Naruto said as he stand from his seat and walk to the door that lead to his base command center with Blade Wolf in tow.

**"What is our next step"** ask Blade Wolf.

"Well you see Blade Wolf I think it is time for us to show the world of our existence, so I think we might as well make it a grand entrance; by winning ourselves a rebellion" said Naruto as his gaze fall to a picture beautiful of a women with auburn hair wearing a blue dress spitting what look like lava blob at her enemies.

Several other screens in the command center begin to show all sort of picture showing a fight between shinobi forces of Kiri fighting each other along with the picture of the Yondaime Mizukage with the word 'TARGET' under it.

**END**

* * *

**(1) He doesn't know that Blade Wolf is a robot at that time**

**(2) That is the name of the thing that hold Muramasa sheath for Jetstream Sam right?**

**This chapter is more of a recap of what happen in Konoha when he is away on the island and the story will start officially in the next chapter starting with the Kiri Bloodline Rebellion.**

**R&amp;R.**


End file.
